Problem: Solve for $x$ : $x^2 + 5x - 6 = 0$
The coefficient on the $x$ term is $5$ and the constant term is $-6$ , so we need to find two numbers that add up to $5$ and multiply to $-6$ The two numbers $-1$ and $6$ satisfy both conditions: $ {-1} + {6} = {5} $ $ {-1} \times {6} = {-6} $ $(x {-1}) (x + {6}) = 0$ Since the following equation is true we know that one or both quantities must equal zero. $(x -1) (x + 6) = 0$ $x - 1 = 0$ or $x + 6 = 0$ Thus, $x = 1$ and $x = -6$ are the solutions.